1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing storage. The invention is more particularly directed to a device with a hanger for storing neckties and handkerchiefs in an organized manner particularly on a hanger rod in a closet or wardrobe cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neckties, handkerchiefs, pocket squares and other accessories including scarves and jewelry are common attire for professionals. Generally, a professional will have many neckties, handkerchiefs, pocket squares, and other accessories. It is important that the neckties remain unwrinkled for a sharp appearance. For formal occasions usually outside the workplace, different colored or styled handkerchiefs may be worn in a breast pocket. Pocket squares are often also worn in the breast pocket of formal attire as a fashion accessory. Thick scarves may be worn in the winter by men or women, or thin scarves of different colors may be by women for a stylish appearance, or to protect their “hairdos”. Men and women may also wear various types of jewelry. Some people kept neckties and other accessories in a dresser drawer, though this is not desirable, as the neckties may get wrinkled and may be hard to find. The same is true for other accessories such as handkerchiefs and jewelry. Due to this, there exists a need in the art for a device to properly store all these accessories in a neat, organized, and readily accessible manner.
Initially, the prior art focused primarily on necktie storage. Early attempts at necktie storage focused on devices for hanging a plurality of neckties on a device and the device being hung from a hanger from a horizontal rod in a closet from which other clothes are also hung. This design had the advantage of easily accessibility to the neckties which are suspended from the device. The neckties are kept wrinkle-free and all neckties are clearly visible for ease in selection of a desired necktie. The main drawback to this type of design of necktie closet storage devices is that there was no provision for storage of other accessories, such as handkerchiefs.
The prior art solution for accessory storage was in some cases the use of a device with a plurality of pouches for handling a plurality of different accessories. In one design, an accessory-holding device with a hanger and a plurality of pouches for holding different types of jewelry, the hanger capable of being hung from a closet hanger rod. While the device is effective for holding different types of jewelry and being capable of being hung from a hanger rod in a closet, the device has no provision for holding neckties. The prior art also teaches other devices with a plurality of pouches. In one instance, a device suspended from a hanger rod in a closet is disclosed. The device has a plurality of pouches intended to hold shoes. This device has the disadvantage of being required to be fastened to the closet wall, so it is not capable of sliding along the length of a closet hanger rod. This device also has no provision for storing ties. The prior art also teaches a device with a plurality of pouches for storing children's playthings. However, there is no provision for hanging this device in a closet, or storing neckties on this device.
The prior art also teaches devices capable of holding both neckties and accessories. In one design, a storage cabinet with horizontal rods with clips capable of holding neckties is disclosed. A drawer is also included in the storage cabinet capable of storing handkerchiefs, or other accessories. This system has the disadvantage of requiring space outside of a closet to locate the cabinet. Also a drawer which requires to be slid open is less convenient to locate accessory items than a pouch. In another design, a device consisting of a horizontal rod and a dust cover is attachable to a regular closet clothes hanger. Neckties are capable of being hung from the horizontal rod. Spacers on the horizontal rod keep the neckties on the horizontal rod separated. Accessories, such as handkerchiefs may be kept within the dust cover, though there does not appear to be clearly defined separate pouches for the handkerchiefs to be stored. This device is intended for traveling and has the disadvantage of allowing a limited number of neckties to be stored within it and lacks separate pouches for the storage of accessories.
From the above, it is apparent that a definite need in the art exists for a necktie and handkerchief holding device. The necktie and handkerchief holding device should be able to be hung from a closet or wardrobe cabinet hanger rod. The necktie and handkerchief holding device should be able to hold a plurality of neckties in a manner which prevents the neckties from being wrinkled and which allows a particular necktie to be easily located. The necktie and handkerchief holding device should have a plurality of pouches for storage and easy retrieval of accessories such as handkerchiefs or pocket squares.